The Rose Thief (Remastered)
by MissMatriarch
Summary: Weiss Schnee is the best police officer anyone has ever opposed. With a flawless track record she leaves her colleagues to bite her dust and criminals shake in fear. But when a criminal with a very unique trademark enters the scene, will officer Schnee be able to catch her, or does that prove to be a tough challenge? (Replotted, remastered and redone from scratch.)
1. Trademarked

**Good evening!**

**To some of you, this title may be familiar. To the brightest banana's in the bunch, this concept is familiar. Unfortunately, the original writer and creator (TheBrokenBottle) of The Rose Thief suffered a major writer's block, and felt unable to complete the story with the direction it was heading. So I talked to her.**

**She allowed me to make this concept my own, on the singular condition that I'd not copy the plot, and find my own way with this setting. I agreed, and hereby I proudly announced the _new_ Rose Thief, starting today under my supervision. Hopefully I can do the old story justice, and bring a great AU to FanFiction. Please join me on my take on this story, as I want the legacy of the original to live on, yet, reshape it into my own. With full permission to re-animate this story and bring new life to it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

Disclaimer: Despite being under the same name and description, this story will be heading a completely different direction from the original, might you have read it. You shall not be disappointed!

**And don't worry, I have plenty in store. ;)**

* * *

She was so tired.

It had been the third night in a row. Stacks of work filling up her desk, with no end to it.

With a sigh, Weiss rubbed her tired eyes and tried once more to focus on the paper in front of her but the constant throbbing of her forehead was making it impossible. She had no idea what the time was right now, but when she'd last gotten up to make a cup of coffee it had been after 1 am, and she still had a few hours left of her shift. This was the side of being a police officer that nobody told you about: the late nights sorting the paperwork and the time stuck behind a desk. She knew it was just as important as patrolling the streets but it just felt less relevant. Less impactful.

Subconsciously she reached for her coffee only to find the cup empty. Joy. Some caffeine right now would really help. Life as the best officer on the force wasn't easy at times, especially when your father was Chief Inspector of the Remnant Police force. Everyone assumed Weiss had attained her position due to her family connections and not because of her immaculate record over several years. In many ways she longed for a challenge: for someone her equal who she could pit her wits against. A case where she could prove herself once and for all.

"Hey beautiful, I was thinking about heading down to the 24 hour shop, you want me to get you anything?"

It seemed her headache was about to get a whole lot worse as the only other officer on this shift casually entered her office and leant against the doorframe. Unlike Weiss, Neptune actually enjoyed working these late hours and his smile served as a stark contrast to her scowl.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you want to help then please bring me another coffee."

As long as Neptune left now she was prepared to overlook his flirting. Many girls throughout the years had fallen for Neptune's good looks but Weiss was definitely not going to be one of them. Every single day he tried to hit on her using various clunky lines that some found adorable. Weiss just found them irritating.

"If you don't want anything I might not go," Neptune began, "I mean, it's kinda nice here with you."

The way he looked at her as he said it told her exactly what he was thinking, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Any other day Weiss would have politely held her tongue as Neptune rambled on for ages in a pitiful attempt to woo her but today she was just too tired and in need of coffee to deal with it.

"I don't know how you envisioned our time 'together' would be," she stated, "Maybe a steamy make-out by the coffee machine? Well it's not happening. Not now. Not ever. I'm here to work. You should be too."

Neptune just stood in the doorway, a bewildered look on his face. He seemed genuinely surprised that Weiss had turned him down, and for a second she wondered whether he was going to take it badly, but the ringing of the phone on her desk drew her attention immediately.

"Better get ready," Weiss stated, grabbing her equipment. "There's been a robbery at Tukson's."

* * *

The steady rain that had been falling all day had slowed to a slight drizzle by the time they arrived, Weiss coasting to a halt, pulling up alongside the curb and getting out. A handful of street lamps bathed the road in a weak haze of light and the sound of her shutting the car door echoed around the empty streets and was mirrored mere seconds later by Neptune doing the same.

Within the Vale County Police Department, Weiss had a deserved reputation for being the best there was. Countless criminals that had been branded "uncatchable" by others had met their match in the young officer. No thief was too slippery or murderer too dangerous, and she was renown for her tenacity in the pursuit of the law. So even in her exhausted and caffeine-deprived state, she was sure she would have this perpetrator in cuffs by morning.

Gently easing the already unlocked door open, Weiss cautiously entered the bookstore, her eyes straining to see in the gloom. From what Tukson had said, the silent alarms had been triggered in the back of the store where all the books that were yet to go on the shelves were kept. It was also where the cash register was kept, and Weiss was willing to bet that's what this criminal was after.

The door that led to the back of the store had been unlocked as well, and Weiss checked with Neptune before opening it, the twin torches of the officers quickly searching the room.

They were greeted by the imposing form of Tuskon, the faunus standing well over 6 feet tall. Well-formed muscles bulged beneath a chequered shirt, his thick jet-black hair trimmed neatly to match the stubble patterning the sides of his face and lower jaw. He had a powerful grip on a flimsy old broom, muttering to himself and scowling as the two of them walked in.

"You're late." He stated with a slight menacing undertone, his rich baritone reverberating around the room.

"Weiss Schnee, Vale Police Department. You reported a robbery?" She spoke in a professional tone.

"Yeah. That I did. The safe's been emptied and a few books have been taken. Whoever did it left these. Like hell do I know where they came from."

So saying Tuskon motioned towards the floor. Interspersed between cardboard boxes, doubtless filled with books, were the delicate forms of petals scattered liberally around. In the near-darkness they seemed to catch what little light there was, deep shadows stretching across the room. Weiss couldn't help but stare, wondering why the criminal had left such an unusual trail.

"Huh," Neptune's voice cut through the silence and snapped her back to reality, "Rose petals?"

Many criminals arrogant enough to think themselves untouchable would leave calling cards at the scene of the crime, but never had Weiss seen anything as enchanting as brilliant red rose petals carpeting the floor.

"Take a sample and see if any florist in Vale has been selling this type of rose." She heard herself saying, her mind still puzzling over the rose petals and whether they had any significance beyond taunting her, but already she could feel the blood beginning to race around her body, her heart working over time. Adrenaline coursed through her at the prospect of another case, another challenge, another opportunity to prove herself. This was no ordinary thief, and now the hunt was on.

"You better catch 'em soon." Tuskon growled.

"I will." Weiss declared proudly, but she knew it wouldn't be quite that simple.

* * *

Ruby Rose was perched atop a nearby rooftop, casually observing the book shop across the street, one of the books she had stolen resting by her side. She'd heard tales about Weiss Schnee but never actually had a chance to see what she looked like. The redhead chuckled to herself: if Yang knew she was doing this she'd be in sooooo much trouble!

The door to the shop swung open and Ruby gazed at the two officers as they exited the shop and got in the Police car parked outside. They were only visible for a short time but to the young thief it felt like an age. She was finally able to see the one cop who might actually be able to keep up with her, and what a sight! Ivory white hair tied back in a ponytail fell down her back, slender yet defined features and a body that despite the unflattering Police uniform was clearly curvy. Ruby chuckled to herself: this was going to be a fun few weeks.

Remaining motionless until she could no longer hear the faint rumble of the car, Ruby gathered up all of the books and the handful of money she'd stolen and peered towards the horizon. Already the faintest of highlights were beginning to brighten the sky, and within a few hours the sunrise would herald a new morning. She didn't have that long. The night was her domain and it would soon be over.

She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, hugging the shadows. Ever since she was young, Ruby had been forced to steal to survive, and escaping like this was completely natural to her. She could feel the gentle breeze rush through her hair as she ghosted through the night, racing the encroaching morning. Yang would be waiting, no doubt furious, but Ruby couldn't help herself. She always loved a challenge, and Weiss looked to be a real contender.

It had been a few months ago that Ruby was first aware of Weiss' presence. One of their best men, a faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, had been caught stealing from the market and was forced to spend the night in jail. Sun was not only quick he was clever too, and for someone to outpace and outsmart him was rare. This had naturally piqued Ruby's interest, and ever since then Weiss had become something of an obsession to the redhead. She'd wanted to meet her soon-to-be nemesis ever since, and now she'd set into motion a plan that, hopefully, would see them meet face-to-face before too much longer.

Ruby stopped, having reached the docks. In the twilight it seemed serene, with the gentle lapping of waves against the quay and the salty tang to the air filling her nose and mouth. The sun had reached the horizon and soon the bustle of fishermen bringing their catch to shore would shatter the tranquility but for now she was content to enjoy it whilst she could.

"And where exactly have you been?"

The young thief visibly cringed, having hoped to delay this conversation until at least breakfast.

"Sorry Yang I was just-"

"At the bookshop, I know," Yang interrupted, the older girl looking down disapprovingly at her younger sister, "I've been watching you this entire time."

Ruby's heart sank. She'd planned on saying that she went to get some books to read (which in part she had) and leave it at that, but if Yang had seen her watching Weiss then there was no way she'd believe that.

"Stay away from that officer. He's bad news."

Ruby flinched instinctively. Did Yang think she'd been watching the blue-haired cop instead of Weiss? She had no idea who he was, but for now she was content to keep her sister in the dark, the young girl suppressing a chuckle at the misunderstanding.

"Now come on. We're going home."

Yang turned to walk away, her sister trudging behind her. Not the reunion Ruby had planned, but at least her true intentions seemed to have gone undetected. Still though, she'd have to be more careful now.

She couldn't ruin this.

* * *

"Neptune did you send the evidence off to be analysed?"

"Yeah, they said they'll get back to us."

Weiss rolled her eyes. Of course there had to be a delay in the one case that she had a vested interest in. Whoever this criminal was they were certainly unusual, and Weiss was sure they were dangerous, somehow or other.

"I did get a list of books this thief stole though."

"And?" She asked with a modicum of interest.

"They're, erm, all books on, like, love. You know, romance…" Neptune replied, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Weiss. She chuckled to herself at how embarrassed he seemed, despite his earlier confidence.

"I see," she mused, "Thank you for helping out."

"My pleasure!" He grinned, and strolled out of the office, no doubt thinking he'd managed to sway Weiss' affections for him.

Said officer smiled sadly after him: Neptune would never learn. Besides, she now had another piece of the puzzle, and was one step closer to solving this case. She just needed to wait for the thief to make their next move.

And when they did, she'd be ready.


	2. A Problem Coffee Can't Fix

Weiss thought she had seen it all.

Overly ambitious criminals leaving behind calling cards at the scene of the crime, often notes with cheeky and crude pick-up lines, was nothing new. Her beauty was well known amongst these thieves and many found it amusing to try and provoke her like this. One time, a residential burglar even asked her on a date as he was getting cuffed, deliberately testing the white-haired girl's patience. These criminals thought themselves infallible to the point where even leaving obvious clues to their identity would not be enough for Officer Schnee to track them down. Needless to say, they were universally wrong..

But this was different. Hastily scribbled sexualized writing on the back of a napkin wasn't enough anymore, it seemed, as one of them upped their game, decorating their crime scenes with rose petals.

Why the hell did they use rose petals? What did they mean? Were they a part of something bigger?

If it was an attempt to romance the police officer, they had a terrible sense of choosing the right setting to make a move.

One of the reasons Weiss was valued so highly by the Vale Police Department was her keen analytical mind. She could piece together fragments of clues better than anyone on the force, piecing the puzzle together in an instant and predicting the criminal's next move before it happened. Of course, such skill comes with it reputation, and this was why so many thieves tried to outwit and out think her. None succeeded.

What was less well known was the root of such thinking. Ever since she was young she had a deep passion for reading, especially mystery novels. Weiss liked nothing more than immersing herself in crime novels, eager to connect the dots as she flew through the pages. A large quantity of the time, she already knew who was the offender, before it was even revealed in the plot. As it happened, Weiss had a natural talent for such skills, and countless hours spent searching pages for clues helped hone her sharp mind.

This was what she enjoyed most in her daily job at the police department, and the main reason why she joined the force. That, and the occasional push her father gave her during her teenage years, envisioning his daughter living up to his legacy of Remnant's premium detective.

However, this was a mystery that was frustratingly vague. With no clear reason why this criminal scattered rose petals, her initial investigation was turning up a lot of dead ends. The lab sent back negative results of a DNA lead from the petals found at the scene. Evidently this criminal was clever enough to wear gloves when leaving their signature mark. There were also no answers as to the origin of the roses. The petals had been left at the crime scene within a couple of days of being picked, yet Weiss had called by every florist in Vale and none of them knew a customer that bought such a large amount of roses in that timespan.

Weiss yawned, her exhausted body begging her to give it a rest and go to bed. Night had already fallen over the city. But she knew she wouldn't succumb to sleep, this case was engraved in her mind, consuming her thoughts every waking moment. Her brain was fixated on the case already, and the lack of early leads just made the prospect of solving it all the more a sigh and a sip of cold coffee, Weiss examined the photos that lay sprawled on the table in front of her.

A series of unlocked doors, with no signs of being forced open, seeming to indicate that this thief was a skilled lockpicker. An open safe, surrounded by a cascade of velvet petals. Books, scattered all over the floor. It all looked haphazard, yet this was clearly the work of a very skilled criminal. But there was no lead to tie it all together.

From a small envelope, she retrieved the list she got from Neptune earlier, of books that were stolen during the robbery, hoping to find a clue or valuable piece of information that might help explain this mysterious case. Anything from the author, publishing date, protagonist or subject could all indicate something about the motive.

Opening her laptop, Weiss started her research, looking up the summaries for all the stolen books on the internet and immediately she shot up in her chair. All of the books seemed to be centered on forbidden, or challenged romances. Something else about these books caught her attention though.

They were all lesbian romances, affairs between shy girls and mature and sexy women. Some books were also about minors, teenage girls falling in love. Her gaze narrowed at the thought of this pervert gathering all these books and what he might be doing with them.

If this thief was indeed also a perverted offender, Weiss had to make catching them a priority, before someone could be seriously abused by whoever this criminal was.

Her train of thought was cut short by blaring of her phone. She was still on duty, but a call this late at night was rather unusual.

"Officer Weiss Schnee." Weiss stated as she answered her phone.

"Miss Schnee," one of her trusted colleagues spoke on the other side of the line. "There's been a robbery not too far from your residence. There's word of an armed assailant, we request backup immediately."

In the distance, Weiss could hear a set of wailing sirens rapidly approaching. Pulling back the curtains and looking through her window, she saw patrol cars on the street below speeding past her apartment. As they hurtled by they illuminated the dark night, casting the street in bright blue light before turning the corner and plunging the street into darkness once rushing to grab her coat and car keys, the white-haired officer squeezed her phone between ear and shoulder, simultaneously making quick work of tying her boots.

"I'll be right there, don't go inside until I give orders to." She barked as she left her flat, closing the door behind her and trying to push her keys into the door to lock her apartment, frustrated by the lack of light to see what she was doing.

"On it ma'am. I'll send the address through." With that she ended the call, pocketing her phone and heading straight for her car, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. An armed assailant her colleague had said. A threat that was thankfully very rare in Vale and one that always induced a feeling of dread in the young officer. It meant she'd be responsible for her colleagues' safety, and the safety of nearby civilians. It meant there was a very real possibility of lives being at risk.

This was not how she envisioned her night to go.

* * *

By the time Weiss arrived, half a dozen police cars were already there, surrounding a small coffee shop that Weiss knew all too well. This was a part of Vale she visited often. In fact, she'd been in this very shop only a few weeks ago, and it wasn't a pleasant surprise to find out her favorite coffee shop had become the very scene of this crime.

"Officer Schnee," one of the cops called out, "We believe the suspect to be inside this shop. According to first response the suspect may also be armed." A fellow officer had taken stance behind one of their parked cars, having a clear vision on the dark store window. Despite the nearby street lantern, there was no clear sight of what was inside the store, or who was still inside.

"Understood," she replied, "Any civilians inside?"

"We don't know. The store closed right before the robbery, but the criminal could've taken hostages."

Weiss frowned. It was potentially incredibly dangerous but this situation needed resolving immediately if members of the public might be at risk.

"Okay, you two with me. Extreme caution."

Retrieving her pistol from the holster attached to her hip, she gestured a pair of colleagues to follow. With agonizingly slow, silent steps they reached the door that led inside the shop, cautiously reaching for the handle so as to not make their presence known to any potential threat.

There had been no sign of a break in by force. All windows were intact. The door however, was unlocked; a sign of skillful lockpicking, that felt very familiar to the young officer. Quickly shaking off the assumption and putting it to the back of her mind, Weiss took the lead, the other officers following behind, the sound of their footsteps inaudible on the carpet that lay on the ground in front of the entrance.

Gesturing in front of her, she ordered her colleagues to move in, the police inching forward, eyes scanning the dark room for any movement. Despite her years of experience Weiss still felt her heart rate skyrocket. Her finger curled slightly around the trigger of her gun. It seemed awfully quiet, too quiet, and it rubbed Weiss the wrong way.

Suddenly, the sound of something crashing to the floor cut through the deafening silence in the room, and Weiss pointed her gun towards the sound. Her breath came in short, sharp bursts and her eyes strained to see through the inky blackness. To her left and right she was vaguely aware of her colleagues mimicking her movement.

"Freeze! Vale Police Department!" She barked in an intimidating tone.

A silhouette emerged from behind the counter, holding their hands high in the air. Though it was hard to tell in the dark, they seemed to be trembling, shaken by the sudden ambush. Keeping her gun trained on the person, Weiss ordered one of the officers to flip the lightswitch. Weiss flinched slightly, her eyes not accustomed to the amount of light that instantly flooded into the room. Squinting against the light, she fixed her gaze on the person behind the counter. A gasp escaped her and she immediately lowered her gun as she recognized them straight away, urging her colleagues to do the same.

"Mr. Wang?" A hint of surprise lay in Weiss' voice.

Before her stood the current owner of the coffee shop, visibly shaken by what had just overcome him. A worried expression was carved into his wrinkled brow, as he tilted his head upon recognizing the officer.

"Weiss?" He questioned, seemingly as baffled as she was and shooting a displeased look towards the weapon in Weiss' hand. "Why the need to bring guns?"

"We had a call about an armed assailant that had entered your store about half an hour ago. Weren't you the one who filed this report?"

"No? The armed alarm in the store went off, so I called the police and went to check myself. There's no one here but me." He answered in confusion, a feeling Weiss shared with him.

Then it clicked.

"Armed alarm?" Weiss glared disparagingly at the colleague that called her earlier. "Well, _someone_ informed me we had a situation regarding an armed assailant."

At this the other officer looked away awkwardly, seemingly incredibly embarrassed that he had misunderstood the report that was filed in such a crucial way. The amount of resources, time, effort and money this call out would have cost the VPD was staggering, as was the stress on all the officers. Understandably, Weiss was pissed off to no end.

Still avoiding Weiss' gaze, her colleague stepped forward, trying his best to maintain some sense of authority and decorum despite such a humiliating series of events.

"Has anything been stolen?" He looked around. There seemed to be no clear sign of anything missing or damaged, even the cash register appeared to be untouched.

The man appeared unsure, before replying. "Well, I couldn't find anything specific, only one of my gift baskets is missing."

A gift basket? It sounded absurd to Weiss. What motive could drive a thief to break into a coffee shop only to steal a gift basket that was only worth a mere 15 lien, a sum almost every citizen in Vale could miss. Was it really worth risking their freedom and possible incarceration, for something so small and trivial? She'd expected a common thief would have at least emptied the cash register as well as taking a simple gift box with them, but apparently this thief wasn't interested in the more valuable items.

"A gift basket? You've got to be shitting me." One of the other officers said with an irritated tone. "Did we really bring all these guys out, armed to the teeth for something so worthless?"

Again Weiss shot an angry look in her colleague's direction, visibly unhappy with his rude demeanour.

"Listen, you alert the men outside of the situation and tell them to pack up. I'll deal with the aftermath on this one." Weiss stated authoritatively, dismissing both officers from the scene before turning her attention towards the elderly man, softening her features.

"I'm sorry. My associates probably expected more of a spectacular gunfight upon arriving here. Some of them still need to learn that there's more to this job than looking tough and carrying guns."

Mr. Wang waved it off with a smile, content to see his regular customer again, albeit in a different scenario.

"Don't worry about it dear. I'm just glad you came with them. Now that you're here, do you fancy a cup of coffee?" He asked kindly, receiving an appreciative smile from the white-haired officer.

"I'd love to later, but for now," Weiss continued in a professional tone. "can you show me where the basket was stolen from?"

"Oh yes yes. Follow me, sweetheart." With that he turned around, his cane supporting him as he strolled towards the back of the store, where his inventory and stock lay stashed.

"Don't mind the clutter." He called behind him, standing in the doorframe.

A knot formed in the officer's stomach as she entered the inventory room. At first glance, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Dozens of small bags, filled with coffee beans were stacked on the shelves, followed by rows and rows of cups and lids. Near the back there was also a small shelf that held gift baskets, a gap in the corner indicating there was indeed one missing. All that seemed to be was only when Weiss turner her attention to the floor that she realised what she was seeing.

Just like a couple days ago, Weiss found herself standing amidst a flood of rose petals. This was the calling card of what was her most intriguing case to this day; the criminal that taunted her by decorating their crime scene with these petals. Upon seeing the petals scattered over the floor, the strange motive of this robbery suddenly began to make a bit more sense, especially given this criminal seemed to be wired a little differently from your common thief. But it still left Weiss with more questions than answers, and at the moment this looked like a puzzle that felt impossible to fix.

To complicate things even further, something was different about this crime scene, compared to the last one this thief left behind. Almost everything was the same: the subtle way they had broken into the store without causing any criminal damage, the lack of obvious trace or samples to try and get a DNA swab from. It was the rose petals that were different.

Instead of the more common passionate shade of red like they were at the first crime scene, this time the criminal had left behind petals that shone a fierce orange, bright and brilliant like a wildfire. It made no sense to the officer. Did orange petals have a different meaning, a different message, or was there no deeper thought to it? She had to investigate this further, for the safety of people's property, but most of all; for her own peace of mind.

She couldn't let this thief get to her.

"Uhm, Albert? You don't happen to be a florist, do you?" Weiss called out to the man, flipping off the light switch and turning her back on the room before she closed the door, her mind already racing to connect the dots on this case.

* * *

**Good evening!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I'm doing the story justice so far, but it's rather early to judge, given only 2 chapters have been posted so far, and there's still an arsenal to come. Please let me know what you think and if you like the direction this is going, or if there's anything that could be better.**

**I'd gladly hear it! And I'll see you back in the next chapter.**

**C'ya!**


	3. Dad's Advise

By the time Ruby returned home it was rapidly approaching morning. The dark night sky was just seeing the first of the sun's rays, and as she dashed through the silent streets she could feel the cool air begin to warm. At this time most people were still fast asleep or preparing themselves for another day of work, and there was a certain serenity that the young girl treasured.

She silently wished more people could experience the sheer beauty of Vale's sunrise.

She ran, her heart still pounding with exhilaration. Ruby knew that by now Weiss was probably at the scene, trying to find anything to connect the break in to her previous crimes. Or probably scrambling her mind trying to figure out why the thief had decided to give her calling card a different color.

"_I wish I could be there to see her face," _She thought. "_That would've been priceless."_

With any luck, it was the first of many robberies, seemingly at random but all designed to get inside the head of the white-haired police officer. For now, though, she needed to get the stolen basket somewhere safe and observe what her adversary did next. She could only hope that the white-haired officer would catch her drift, and that she would continue her chase after Ruby. Otherwise the entire plan would go to hell. The red-haired girl swallowed bitterly. The plan going wrong was something she had taken into account during the execution of her steps, but the thought of losing Weiss' interest after all this work? It was not an idea that lay fond in Ruby's mind.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a hideous stench infiltrated her nostrils. It was a familiar stench; she was close to home.

In many ways, this was a perfect hiding spot. As you moved away from the bustling city center of Vale, shopping malls and businesses gave way to expensive housing, each home to the wealthy of the city. Slightly further out were the leafy suburbs, the long alleys and roads where many of the well-to-do lived. And beyond that lay the cheap housing. This is where anyone too poor to afford better would live, areas where crime was high, employment was low and hope was all but gone. Many would constantly move from address to address, trying to keep one step ahead of a past that was relentlessly chasing them. It was a place for those down on their luck. It was a place that Ruby called home.

Their small house, much like the whole neighbourhood, had seen better days. Tiles from the roof were shattered on the cracked paving that led up to the front door. Vines crawled across the chipped brickwork. Windows were dirty, wallpaper was peeling, the boiler was constantly on the brink and the plumbing was leaking so the whole downstairs had damp. But Ruby didn't care. They'd moved there because this place was abandoned and they needed a roof over their heads, even if that roof did leak occasionally.

Heading round the back of the house, Ruby carefully lifted the latch on the door and slipped inside without a sound. She stepped into the small living room, dropping her newly acquired basket by the door as she did so, and the smell of dog food instantly filled her nose. As if on cue, muffled scurrying from the next room heralded the arrival of Zwei, the corgi jumping up excitedly to see if Ruby had brought him something.

Zwei was one of the few things that actually belonged to the red-haired girl. She still remembered it clear as if it was yesterday, even though 2 whole years had already passed. She was sitting at a garbage fire, watching as something was rummaging through a nearby garbage can. Curiously, Ruby had opened the can, only to be surprised by a small, scruffy ball of floof jumping out at her.

A puppy, obviously one without an owner.

Ruby chuckled. Oh, how long she had begged Yang to take it with them. Pestering and persisting until finally, the blonde gave in. Even though Yang loved dogs just as much as Ruby did, she seemed skeptical about their ability to give the puppy a good life in poverty, unable to provide him with everything he needs in their circumstances.

It had taken one look from the puppy to completely one-eighty the blonde's point of view.

They would make it work, they said. And they did.

"Sorry Zwei, no food this time," She grinned, bending down and scratching the excitable dog behind the ears, "This was a personal trip."

Zwei eagerly licked the young girl's face in response, earning a slight grimace, but also a smile, from Ruby.

"Haha I love you too Zwei! Now keep it down, I don't want to wake Yang." Ruby shushed the dog, wiping the sleeve of her hoodie across her cheek to get rid of the drool.

"Too late for that Rubes!" A familiar voice beamed from a nearby room.

Crap.

Yang sauntered round the corner, her characteristic smirk on her face. She was wearing tight fitting dark clothing, specifically chosen for sneaking around at night, and her luscious blonde locks were being barely restrained by a black beanie.

"Hey Rubes. How ya doing?" The blonde grinned.

"Erm, just, you know, stuff…" Ruby smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of her scalp.

Her sister gave a quizzical look.

"That's… not really an answer to my question." She pointed out in confusion.

Ruby winced internally. She really should have thought up an excuse as to why she'd been out late at night, especially if she was returning with stolen goods.

"What about you?" She pleaded, hoping Yang wouldn't press her further.

"Me? Been checking out that hot new forensics expert working at the VPD!" Yang beamed, and relief washed over Ruby.

"Oh really? I thought we weren't going to get involved with the police." Ruby stated nonchalantly.

She was well aware of the hypocrisy of her statement but at the moment, buying time to come up with a legitimate answer to Yang's question was her number one priority.

"Yeah but you should SEE her! Like W O W! She's an absolute BABE Ruby! I'd try and set you up with her, but this one's mine! And besides, I'm not interacting with her, I'm just enjoying the eye candy. For now at least."

Yang had always been openly gay, and it had meant that Ruby had no issue coming to terms with her own sexuality. When they were younger, Yang would show her pictures of girls she was crushing on and Ruby was always captivated by their slender waists and pretty features. Boys just didn't interest her in the same way. It just seemed natural to her to find women attractive, and as she matured through her teenage years that attraction blossomed into far more intense feelings.

The blonde girl's eyes had glazed over as she talked about this mysterious other girl, and Ruby tried not to think about what was going through her sister's mind at that point.

"I don't know, dad was pretty clear about us staying away from the authorities."

Ruby regretted what she said instantly. Any mention of their parents brought out a dark, dangerous side to Yang and her normally cheerful demeanour would shift into a bitter, spiteful and angry one. For her, the feelings and emotions were still raw and the pain still there, and the hurt was plain to see in Yang's expression.

"Don't mention him!" She snapped.

"Sorry Yang…" Her voice was barely audible and immediately Ruby could see Yang's features soften slightly as the rage that had quickly bubbled inside her sister began to fade as swiftly as it had appeared.

A very uncomfortable silence settled briefly, and desperate to change the subject, Ruby spoke up and continued her previous line of questioning.

"Sooooo, what's she like?" Ruby chirped.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, she's called Blake, she's recently moved to Vale to work with the forensics department of the VPD, she likes clubbing, she lives on the other side of town. All sorts." Her tone was a little harsh but Yang shot Ruby an apologetic look as she spoke.

"I meant what does she look like."

Yang chuckled awkwardly in embarrassment and the faintest of red tinged her fair cheeks.

"Ahaha, well, she's tall, long black hair down to her waist but she usually keeps it in a bow. Very pretty eyes."

"Usually?" Ruby queried, "Yang this isn't the first time you've seen her, is it?"

The older sister shifted her gaze, scratched the back of her head nervously and shuffled on the balls of her feet.

"Ugh fine, just be careful Yang, we don't want you getting caught." She sighed in an irritated manner.

"Haha you worry too much Ruby, there's not a police officer in Vale that's good enough to catch me!"

_Weiss…_

Ruby shuddered involuntarily and her mind filled with thoughts of the white-haired cop. If all the rumours were to be believed then Weiss was indeed the best in the business, and both the sisters were playing a very dangerous game taking her on. Still, it was a game Ruby was sure she could win, she just had to play it smart.

"Anyway I'm going for a run and then hit the shower," Yang grinned, ruffling Ruby's hair much to the younger girl's chagrin, "I hear that Blake might be going clubbing tonight so I've got to look my best, right Rubes?" She flexed her muscles, something Yang did a lot to try and swoon women.

Ruby rolled her eyes and got up, unceremoniously dumping Zwei on the floor as she did so. He barked once in protest.

"Have fun!" She called towards the door as Yang was leaving, waving her little sister one last goodbye.

"Oh I will! Hey, what's in this basket?"

All color drained out of Ruby's face and her heart skipped a beat as she realised that she'd left the stolen basket of petals by the back door. Panicking she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Erm it's a chew toy for Zwei!" She stuttered ever so slightly.

"Haha you spoil that dog. Well, see you later!"

She listened to Yang close the door and set off on her morning run before breathing a huge sigh of relief. That was way too close for comfort, and she'd have to be much more careful in future: no-one else could know about her plans or she risked ruining everything.

Ruby reached down and gave Zwei another quick scratch before gathering the basket from by the back door and hiding it safely in her room. It was going to form the next part of her scheme, and she grinned in anticipation of how Weiss would react over the coming weeks and months as this enthralling game of cat-and-mouse played out in the streets of Vale. It was dangerous, especially considering who she was squaring up against, but Ruby wouldn't have it any other way.

Laying back on her tired old bed she closed her eyes, her mind wandering to a million possible outcomes.

Wood cracked underneath her at every movement, and there were a lot as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep with all the adrenaline rushing through her skull. But above all, she could only wonder one thing.

"Now then Ice Queen, what's your next move?"

* * *

**I'd like to first of all wish you all a Happy New Year and may all your best wishes come true.**

**A very good evening! I believe that shorter chapters improve interest and keep people on their toes for more. No one really likes a chapter that spreads over 10K of words each chapter right?**

**I hope you've enjoyed, and that I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
